emberglowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarion
' Tarion '''of Fangrin, OBS, is a 22 year old human from a small, little-known village named Fangrin, in the county of Peachtree. Though his parents had their own farmlands, Tarion did not feel cut out for that life, and took to travelling around the land, joining a school of wizards and learning the ways of magic. While he may have joined a school, his methods of learning magic are a mixture of self-teaching and learning from various people he met along his travels. He has a habit of never staying still for long, not staying in a town for more than a few days before moving on unless there is a need for him. He's always happy to help anyone in need, and while he does primarily offer his work in exchange for money, he will also provide his magic for free to those in need of it. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Tarion was born to human parents in the village of Fangrin, a small village known for its apple orchards. He had a normal childhood, with friends and family as any child would have. One friend in particular was his closest, who would eventually leave town to become a knight of the land, and one whom he hasn't seen since. One day in his mid teens, his parents were doing their usual work in the barn, sorting out produce for the market. The barn had been in need of repairs for a long time, but money was short and they hadn't been able to afford it. It was on this day that the largest support beam in the barn finally cracked and broke, falling on the two farmers and crushing them both. From then on, Tarion found himself an orphan. He had no siblings to rely on, and his friends in the town were growing up and taking care of themselves and their own families, or had left the village entirely. So he struck out on his own. Magic Early on in his life, Tarion found himself fascinated by magic and would read any book he could find on the subject. However, being a from a simple farming town with a family that wasn't too well off, those books were hard to come by. During the first few months of his travels, Tarion was able to join a school of wizards, learning the basics of his magic before setting off on his travels once again. With that basic knowledge he taught himself a lot more, picking up scrolls and books as he found them if he could afford them and learning new spells from those. His magic was only basic at first, so Tarion was able to make money by doing simple entertainments, or basic tasks to earn a few coins. However, he soon found wizards to be a sought after team member for quests and dungeoneering, which unfortunately he proved to be only slightly useful for with his limited knowledge of magic. Personality Tarion is a rather mild mannered person, not the first to jump into a fight but at the same time not one to stand back and do nothing. He's a generally pleasant person, however he will happily and playfully banter with anyone, and is prone to making small sassy comments about things either to himself or to a nearby friend. Appearance Tarion is around 5 foot 10, with a skinny and lanky kind of build. He's rather thin looking due to not tending to eat a lot of food, and his hair tends to be a bit of a mess thanks to simply not caring about his looks. His clothes tend to be baggy and loose, as if they were second hand and given to him by someone and made for a man of a larger build. They tend to be in plain colours, made for travelling and comfort rather than extravagance. He has light skin and messy brown hair, with gentle honey-brown eyes. His fingers are long and thin, and his hands are often cold. Relationships with other characters ''in progress The Saga Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Category:Player Characters